Fifty shades of a Badass love
by flicka147000
Summary: Christian and Ann have another daughter named Azayla. when a life changing events almost happens, so does a spark. Her Hero just become her Lover. As Christian has his worries for her, Azayla is trying to figure out what she wants to do with him.


Chapter 1. A Saving encounter (Azayla's Pov)

"Dad, why do I have to go?" I asked my father, Mr. Christian Grey.

"Cause it's a family vacation" he answered me as we just walked out of my dad's office building

Teddy was ahead of me and dad, he was texting a new girl at our school. Taylor was across the road ready to take us home.

Teddy and my dad have long legs and are both over 6ft tall and I'm barely 5'5. I'm also carrying a backpack full of school books, homework, and my bag for dance.

I looked up to see teddy and my dad getting into the car. Dad was waiting for me and as usual I was slowest, and I have my headphones in.

Not knowing what's happening around me. I didn't see the car beeping at me to move out of the way. I looked over to my right side to see a car almost hit me, until I was knocked out of the way.

I felt the pain on my elbow and saw my father coming towards me and Teddy getting out of the car. I took out my headphones as my father helped me up and then hugging me.

"Are you okay" he asked me

"Yeah, I'm alright" I answered and looked over to the person who just saved my life.

As they stood up, I noticed it was a guy. He turned to look at me, looking barely over 17 years old. He stood at least 6'1, and had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that glued to his body, showing his muscles. Over that he wore a black leather jacket, that looked so hot on his body. His dark jeans hung low a bit on his hips. He had a starting form on facial hair around his mouth and chin. _'Gosh I wanted to kiss him'_ I though.

"Thank you for saving my life" I said to him

"Yes, thank you for saving my daughter" my dad said to him

The guy didn't say anything. He looked at Teddy, then my dad, then looked at me and spoke for the first time "next time, keep your eyes on the road. Not many people will do what I just did. Next time, watch out, you can get hurt very badly" he sounded cranky and unset.

"How can I repay you?" dad asked him

"You don't need to" he said

"If you change you mind, just call me, we own you something. Money, a favor, anything." dad said giving him his card. When he got it he put it in his jacket pocket.

I stepped up to him, we were like a few feet away from each other. "Can I ask your name?" I asked him. He eyed me, staring me down. "I'm not scared of you?" I said

"Let's get something straight, _Princess_. I'm Derek and I'll let you on a secret. Your scared I'm going to screw you over on something. I'll tell you right now. I won't" Derek said and then looking at my dad "I'll call you when I need the favor returned, I'll call and ask. Bye _Princess_ " Derek said turned away from us and started walking away.

"I'm no Princess, Derek" I said to myself

"Are you sure, your alright" dad asked his cell phone in hand

"Yeah, gosh don't have to freak out about it" I said as I passed my dad and teddy and got into the front passenger seat with Taylor who was driving.

My brother just shrugged and my dad put the phone to his ear, he's probably talking to mom.

My phone buzz in my lap, and noticed it was from teddy -when dad was on the phone, I heard mom freaking out Good Luck J-

I texted him back -Whatever- and put my headphones back in

When we got home, mom and my other sister Phoebe. Mom ran to me, but I back away. I didn't want her to worry. I ran straight to my room, and locked the door. I mean my mom is a worry-wart. Even if I don't feel good. She calls my grandma Grace and she go's all 'doctor' on me.

My phone buzzed again, I looked down to see teddy's name. I opened the message he sent me -mom's going crazy-

-how crazy?- A

-bat-shit crazy- T, did he really just take my line

-lol, that's funny-A

-lol, your going to get it now, grandma grace is here-T

-great (sighs)-A

-good luck- T, and with that last text there was a knock on my door

"Alice are you okay in there" grandma grace asked me

"I'm fine" I answered her as I sat on my bed, pulling back the covers, sliding in and then pulling the blue and black conforter and then grabbing my book that was on my night stand.

I put my book down and heard my grandma sigh and walk away from the door.

I almost got hit by a car. How would someone after it happened, be fine? Answer me that? Just a bit shaken up but other than that. I was fine. My father is just over reacting.

I laid down and looked at the ceiling. Until my door was blown off the hinges literally. "You just broke my door down." I said sitting up looking at my dad

"Well next time you should let your grandma check you over, young lady" dad said to me I know I'm pushing his buttons.

I only nodded to him. Dad walked away from my door and I sighed. I got up and walked to my closet.

I opened it, turning the light on, and shutting the door, also locking it. I pulled off my school uniform witch was a plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, and my plaid shirt, and took them off. I was so done with this day. I grabbed my jeans and my black tank, putting on my combat boots and I left my hair down . I grabbed a crop-top which was dark gray, and put that on. I grabbed my wallet and left my cell phone on the bed, with the volume down.

I opened my door, to hear my mom and dad talking to Teddy and Phoebe about what happened today. I smiled and carefully walked down the hall. I saw taylor on the phone yelling at someone one the other end and Ms. Taylor was doing dishes. I carefully walked pasted both and slipped out the front door. I stopped when I the security team turning the corner, I ran as fast as I could and got out the front gates, and onto the sidewalk.

I somehow had gotten to forever 21, a store I shopped at. I opened up my wallet. I saw my crited card, a good amount of cash, and a few coupons I had gotten from other stores. I smiled, thinking I can get some food on way back home.

I went to the side of the road and hollerad at a taxi, 'I can just go to the park' I thought. When a taxi pulled up and I said "Park on fifth street" the driver nodded

We drove for about what seemed to be 20 minutes, and traffic wasn't as bad as before. Thank gosh. We then pulled up to the park enterance. The drier said "that will be $27.35" I nodded and opened my wallet, I pulled out a $20 and $10 and handed it to the driver.

When I shut the door I yelled to him "Keep the change" and shut the door. I walked into the park, to go find a bench. I found one with no body on it by the water fountain. I sat down and closed my eyes. I smiled. The sound of children laughing while playing at the playground, and their parents telling them to be careful when playing. I wish my family could be like that.

My eyes where still closed when I heard it. A voice I just met. "Are you stalking me now?" the voice said to me. It was deep.

I opened my eyes to met blue eyes. Only one thing my mind was saying.

Derek.


End file.
